Statistics
by xTSGx
Summary: Sometimes, all we need are a few stats to shed some light on a subject. Oneshot.


Copyright © 2012. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro. The cover image is owned by grayma1k.

Version 2.0

The statistics end now.

A sister, ignored and bitter.

An evil released.

Nine hours of useless negotiating.

Thirty-five hours of night.

My greatest failure.

Six Elements, lost due to the relationship broken.

A majestic capital, wiped out.

Six thousand, nine hundred and seventy-three square acres of land rendered inhospitable due to the damage from my failure.

One hundred and seven thousand, thirty-five citizens displaced.

One hundred and ten gallons, two quarts, three pints, and five ounces of tears shed over your loss.

Five thousand, four hundred and seventy-one questions asked about the new features on the moon.

Five thousand, four hundred and sixty-eight teary eyed answers.

Fifteen psychologists seen to try and stop the guilt I feel.

One hundred and six mirrors broken in anguish.

Three suicides attempted in despair.

Eleven million, five hundred thousand, twenty citizens saved from starvation.

Thirty-one billion, five hundred and fifty-six million, nine hundred and ninety-five thousand, two hundred seconds without your smiling face.

Fourteen thousand, thirty-six Night Guardstallians relieved of duty for lack of a leader.

Fourteen thousand, thirty-six citizens unable to believe you betrayed them.

Thirty-nine years, seven months, one week, and six days of unrest followed my failure to save you.

Seven wars fought excluding your help.

Five invasions repelled.

Two civil wars won.

Six million, one hundred and forty thousand and five lives lost.

Five hundred and twenty-five million, nine hundred and forty-nine thousand, nine hundred and twenty minutes in between conversations.

Three hundred and forty-four thousand words invented since you left me—fifty-seven relating to "grief".

Fifty-one Chancellors who tried to comfort me.

Four thousand, seven hundred and twelve addresses to Parliament with only an empty chair next to me.

Four hundred and eighty-eight thousand, nine hundred and fifty-seven acts signed into law excluding your signature.

Seventy-seven thousand, seven hundred and seventy-three laws repealed minus your discretion.

One thousand, seven hundred and two days spent reshaping Equestria into a monarchy.

Thirteen Ministries reorganized without your input.

One hundred and eighteen thousand, nine hundred and eighty-one nobles suffered through alone.

Twelve thousand and five textbooks written blotting you out.

Sixty-one thousand, five hundred and twenty-five documents classified about you.

Eight million, seven hundred and sixty-five thousand, eight hundred and thirty-two hours without the love you brought me.

One heart torn.

Nine million, seven hundred and eighty-two thousand, one hundred and six criminals were convicted precluding your judgment.

One million and three sentenced to jail time or temporary banishment.

One million and two's sentences lasted less then one hundred years.

One hundred and one thousand, nine hundred and thirty-one High Court rulings in your absence.

Three hundred and sixty-five thousand, two hundred and forty-three failed attempts at recreating your perfect night.

Nine thousand, three hundred and eighty four hours spent appreciating your night as I always should have.

One hundred and fourteen million, four hundred and sixty-six thousand, three hundred and fifty-eight bits spent on astronomy programs.

Three thousand, one hundred and seventy-one hours of encouraging ponies to enjoy the night.

Six thousand, eight hundred and four laws passed to ease restrictions on nighttime activities.

Two thousand, five hundred and ninety-nine businesses open twenty-four seven.

Four hundred and thirty-two million, one hundred and sixty-five thousand, three hundred and one citizens enjoying your night.

Fifty-two thousand, one hundred and seventy-seven and a half weeks of doubt about my failure to save you.

Three hundred and eight million, one hundred and six bits spent trying to find a way to return you home.

Two desperate attempts to use Dark Magic to rescue you.

Three hundred and fifty five deaths as a result.

Fifteen years, five months, and two days spent trying to atone.

Two hundred and thirty-eight thousand, eight hundred and thirty-eight miles of vacuum that prevented me from comforting you.

One hundred and eighty-three thousand, two hundred and four alcoholic drinks consumed to numb the pain.

Thirteen thousand, two hundred and eighty-four hours of radio listened to, trying to forget your screams of hurt and betrayal.

One million, seven hundred and one books read attempting to fill the void of entertainment and joy you left in me.

Six million, eight hundred and fifteen thousand, two hundred and fifty-one calories consumed trying to fill the emptiness you left.

One million, one hundred and ten thousand, two hundred and thirty-nine meals eaten alone.

Six hundred and nineteen sleepless nights thinking about you.

Seven thousand, five hundred and sixty-two dreams about my greatest failure.

Three hundred and sixty-four thousand, one hundred and nine Day Court sessions to think about what could have happened.

Ninety-one Faithful Students who have tried to replace you.

Twelve thousand months spent worrying the public because of my sadness.

Thirty thousand, three hundred and eighteen concerned citizens seeking to help me.

Sixty-one thousand two hundred and ninety-seven gifts received, trying to cheer me up.

One blue stuffed alicorn which I stained with my tears.

One hundred and sixteen years, four months, two weeks, and three days of apathy.

One thousand, four hundred and thirty-three monuments to my failure to save you were built.

Eleven thousand two hundred and eight settlements established while you were gone.

Five billion, one hundred and seventy-one million, three hundred and twenty-five bits invested in infrastructure.

A Fifty-one percent expansion of Equestria since my failure.

Three hundred and four years of peace between the nations.

Three billion, one hundred and eighty-nine million, two hundred and fourteen thousand and one deaths since I lost you.

Nine hundred and eighty-two years waiting for somepony to be able to save you.

Two hundred and fourteen documents signed to place the Festival in Ponyville.

One student who had potential.

Four hours, thirty-three minutes and eight seconds of night eternal.

Five friends, who were willing to help.

Four hours, twenty-seven minutes, twelve seconds for them to reach the site of my greatest failure.

Six Elements—lost no longer.

Eight point six terajoules of magical energy released.

My greatest failure: rectified.

An evil destroyed.

Ten point two seconds to raise the sun on a glorious new era.

Thirty seconds to reunite with you.

One thousand years of regret: redeemed.

An eternity of joy regained.

**The End**


End file.
